The performance requirements of one of the torpedoes utilized by the U.S. Navy made a selectable two speed operation desirable. Where submarine targets are relatively quiet a slow speed is desired for acoustic search to minimize propulsion generated background noise and enhanced submarine target acoustic returns. After the submarine has been found by the torpedo, a higher torpedo speed is desired to enhance the closure rate. The dual speed mode of the torpedo can be accomplished by a fluid control apparatus which will feed a low rate of fuel to the torpedo motor during slow speed operation and will feed a higher rate of fuel to the torpedo motor when high speed operation is required.